


Tomb Raider Drabbles

by NightBearrors



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBearrors/pseuds/NightBearrors
Summary: Short blurbs, oldies





	1. Chapter 1

Sam woke up screaming, one hand twisted in to the blanket, the other in Lara’s nightshirt.

“It’s okay; you’re okay-” Lara had been saying, frantic.

Sam was sweating and it wasn’t long before she was shivering and crying quietly in to Lara. This was the fourth night in a row one of them had woken like that. Lara tended to thrash out of her sleep though, without the screaming; she was always so quiet, even when she shook so violently Sam was sure she should be able to hear bones rattle.

“It’s over. You’re safe now.” Lara said in to her companion’s hair, but it only prompted Sam to pull away and place her feet on the chilled floor, not having the heart to correct the British woman; it wasn’t over. It had followed them off that island. It would never be over, not really, but Sam was sure Lara knew that already too.

“Yeah…” Sam’s voice was thick and she cleared her throat before repeating “Yeah.” She felt Lara’s arm slide loosely around her middle then and the brunette’s cheek rest against her spine, but Lara didn’t say anything, just let the creaks and groans of the ship settle around them. Sam clasped her hands together and pressed them against her forehead with a shaky exhale in an attempt to rid her bloodstream of the residual adrenaline, but it was heavy in her veins and her chest ached in response.

“…Do you have to leave?” the American asked quietly, screwing her eyes shut only to open them a moment later when the face of Mathias flashed under her eyelids.

“You know I do, Sam…” was Lara’s response, and it was true; Sam knew, had known for a while.

“Doesn’t make it suck any less.” she muttered in response, to which Lara pressed herself a little closer and said:

“We’ll be fine.”

Sam wasn’t so sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another oldie from the old tummbles
> 
> "I wrote this a while ago after reading a fic about Sam and Lara being referred to as the Queen and her Warrior. Also head canons about the (not quite) transfer of power to Sam, or if that’s not your cup of tea it’s all psychological on Sam’s part. Regardless, I wanted to do something with those two things and this happened. I think S.S. Endurance is perfect. Fight me."

It wasn’t until they were on the rescue ship that Sam noticed how much Lara wasn’t who she remembered. She couldn’t place exactly how though, but Lara seemed sturdier; she held herself differently. She still smiled the same when Sam called her “Sweetie,” but any mention of Yamatai sent the woman into a frightening look, set and determined. Sam wasn’t quite sure what to make of it.

She closed her eyes against the dark of their room as she thought, unable to sleep but still trying to will herself to in the gentle sway ofthe ship. She ran a hand absently over where the white solar markings had been; they had washed right off, but now tingled every time it rained. It was a worrisome fact, one she hadn’t shared with anyone, let alone Lara. It was terrifying, really; what if a part of that woman had-

She didn’t let herself finish the thought and rolled over in a lame attempt to push the subject from her mind. The longer she stayed awake in bed, the harder it was to actually fall asleep.

She remembered the feeling of the ancient queen tearing at her soul, trying to force her way in. It was beyond violating and something she found difficult to describe when asked, not that Lara had ever asked, but it was like an imprint left IN her, on an intangible piece of herself.

She remembered the power that emanated from the Sun Queen; it had almost drowned her. And then Sam had heard Lara’s voice through the rushing wind and thunder and had felt the queen move to strike her down.

Sam opened her eyes with a small shiver, because she also remembered fighting with the undead woman. Not just for her own life but for Lara’s as well. Those lightening strikes had been so close.

“Sam?” Her voice was quiet, lacking that shrill desperation it had held on the mountain.

“Yeah?” Sam replied, hushed. Lara was in the bunk above her and Sam heard her shift before she saw the brunette’s face peek down over the edge at her. Sam could barely make out her silhouette in the dim light.

“Can I come down?” The question made Sam smile and she shifted over in her bunk to make room for the invading woman;

“Sure.”

She dropped off the top bunk and it reminded Sam of a cat in the dark. As Lara slipped under the blanket, she swore she heard the faintest of sighs when their skin touched.

“You okay, Warrior?” Sam teased quietly, only to worry she had upset her companion when there was an extra beat of silence. But then she felt Lara press up against her and smile in to her shoulder,

“Yes, my Queen… Just couldn’t sleep.” The retort made Sam’s ears grow hot, but she ignored it easily enough and just gave a huffed little laugh in response as she settled herself into Lara’s welcomed warmth.


End file.
